The Forgotten Ones
by Boba-Fett1
Summary: Seth and Dorzaz lived 4000 years in the past, before Luke and Anakins Era. Battling the Sith in large numbers is hard enough but now Seth and Dorzaz must try not to fall in darkness.
1. Intro

The Forgotten Ones  
  
  
  
((This is all made up, following no solid timeline, at lest one I'm not completely familiar with. Of course all ideas relating to Star Wars belongs to their rightful creator(we all know who that is) and I take no credit nor do I intend to go out and actually sell stories. This is only for my own amusement as well it my please others in reading my average stories, so now we have that out of the way, its time for the intro of my new story!))  
  
Taking place 4000 years before the events of Luke, Obi-Wan and their grand adventure there was the Knights of the Old Republic. Jedi were rampant and were in larger numbers then what we may know, but so were Sith. There was more then two since the errors of having more then one weren't known yet. Our story takes as to Seth and Dorzaz, a Jedi padawan and master. The two were known for how well the worked together, but will the dark spell of the dark side of the force catch young Seth off his guard or will it claim another one of the master Jedi's. The struggle against darkness and light has begun and now a war is on the horizon. 


	2. The beginning

The Forgotten Ones  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The beginning  
  
  
  
  
  
Before we begin this story perhaps you should understand a few things. For starters, I am Seth. . .Seth Azun to be completely exact and this is a story based on my adventure. Maybe you heard of me maybe you havn't for many great things fade away with time, but here I am writing the last ruminants of my memories to tell you the forgotten tale of darkness verses light. My time is 4000 years in the past before the fall of the Empire, heck it was the rise of the Republic in my time.  
  
As for me, I am a Jedi. My tale begins when I was only a mere padawan. Reckless perhaps in my youth, but any youngster growing up had a natural urge just to get in trouble, but let me tell you a little about me for we get into the details. Seth Azun isn't my real name for my real name is unknown to me. I was found my Jedi Master Dorzaz Mudria on forest world of Yavin 4. My parents were trying to escape from smugglers, but as a result they didn't make it. I on the other hand survived and was named and taken in by Dorzaz. He was an older Jedi, past his prime and was only on a patrol when he found me. I was already the age of 5, but I lost much of my memories and the old Jedi took me in. As he took me back he realized I was force sensitive and that's when he decided to train me in the ways of the Jedi. The council of Jedi's allowed this to happen since we weren't strict on the age a Jedi should be trained.  
  
Now for the story to begin, the end of my training was nearing now and I was unaware that I was to undergo the hardest test of loyalty and honor to the Jedi, as the darkness of the Sith shrouded my world. . .  
  
  
  
Seth stood besides his master as he spoke with the leader of this unfamiliar world. Seth was patient, but this was testing his nerves to the edge. He had stood for several hours unmoving and only speaking when his master or the leader directed a question towards him. His joints ached from not being able to move freely and his mind was cluttered with the things they spoke off. They were there to calm two sides that were clashing on the world, basically preventing a Civil War from breaking out. This planet supplied many with need resources and the neighboring planets nearby didn't need another Civil War to deal with since it meant they would have to take sides in the manner. Seth raised his head slightly trying to focus on what they were speaking about.  
  
"They demand a too large of sum for us to deal with! If war it to come before as then we are ready," Hissed the leader.  
  
"We have talked to the opposing side and they agreed to lower the prices to what is reasonable to you. War isn't what your planet needs, for it will cause you to lose even more money then you have earned."  
  
A smile creased Seth's face as he listened. Leave it to his master to know what the other desired the most. Seth shifted his weight slightly as he stood; his arms inside his robes remained that way for the rest of the debating between his master and the leader. . .it was another hour before it ended.  
  
"I disagree with the amount, but its better then losing it all in a pointless war."  
  
"A wise choice my friend," Dorzaz said as he glanced down to his padawan. Seth sensed the gazing eyes of his master and looked up. The look Dorzaz had always been a sad one, though Seth never found the reason he wondered if his master just didn't want to tell him. Seth quickly turned his glance away to the leader again.  
  
The leader himself was humanoid, nothing indicated any alien like features, but that was to the unseen eye. These creatures could breath underwater, the way they did it remained a mystery to Seth, but before they had left on this mission, he and brushed up on some information. The creature here were not native to the planet they stood upon, there own home was destroyed and the survivors were evacuated to the present day planet. Seth wondered what that must have been like. To lose your very own home, but his thoughts didn't wander too much further as Dorzaz gently shook Seth, "Tired?"  
  
"What. . no master . . ."  
  
"Good, his honorable has something for you."  
  
Seth raised his gaze to the leader as he gestured his arm towards him. Seth stepped forward and founded his balance unsteady, but he was taught how to walk without drawing attention to himself, he used this same technique to mask his clumsiness of his strides as his joints slowly began to wake from there slumber. The leader brought Seth close to him, "I have an errand for you, young one."  
  
Seth only nodded as the leader placed a small scroll in his hand, "Deliver this to the other group. A peace treaty that is, be careful the fate of the plant is in your hands."  
  
"It shall be carried with care."  
  
"Make sure it does! Or your Jedi career will be over, I'll make sure of it."  
  
Seth smiled, the ignorance of the creature amused him, but he couldn't blame him for having no knowledge of Jedi. He made it sound like Jedi just hired people to do errands. Seth turned to his master who was looking disapproving to him. Seth quickly stopped his smiling and bit his lip, "Sorry."  
  
"Seth, have some compassion to others and try to understand not everyone has a wide arrange of knowledge as we do," He paused as he watched Seth nod his head as an apology, "Furthermore I will let you go alone to deliver that."  
  
That was a surprise to Seth's ears, "Really?"  
  
"You are trained well my young padawan and you shall soon be a Jedi Knight as myself. Its time you test your skills without me being there."  
  
"Thank you, M-"  
  
"Not now Seth, you have to deliver that."  
  
Seth nodded as he turned jogging out the large door. He had to travel to the other side of the planet to deliver the letter, but he got to do it himself. Seth smiled, it was an easy task and he should be through with it soon enough, but in his excitement he failed to sense the peering eyes that watched him from afar. Their darkened eyes soon recognizing the Jedi clothing as Seth jogged by in his now smooth gait. They stood up from their seats that were placed on a small balcony chatter among themselves.  
  
"A Jedi!" Hissed one  
  
"A youngster that one is, yet almost a fully ranking Jedi." Another spoke in a crackle tone.  
  
The last of the trio raised his sniping rifle aiming for Seth, "Many Jedi there are, many with prices on their head. Money is needed and it's running down the road, soon my brothers we will eat a grand feast!"  
  
He held his sniping rifle firmly as he pulled the trigger and the shot sprung faster then an eye could blink at the unexpected Seth. 


End file.
